Undeniably Undeniable
by CammieMorganGoode
Summary: He always loved her, she never knew...Until now. And everyone else knew but her before. How is that fair! Leah and Jacob, Its better than the summary, i SUCK at summaries, PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

Before I had dated Leah I thought I already knew her. We share thoughts when we are wolves so I assumed I already knew everything about her. How wrong was I! Once you know Leah really well you learn a lot. There is twenty things that not many people know about her. I didn't know them about her until we started dating! Leah is way more than just a pretty face. And not many understand her. I'm just happy she's all mine.

Leah always drives. No exceptions, ever. Unless she's dead…No, not even then.

Leah is scared of thunderstorms. If you ever tell her that I told you that, I'll be dead!

Leah can't cook to save her life. She can cook a few things…, Breakfast and Dinner. But deserts she could just kill off the menu.

Leah loves kittens. Yeah the werewolf loves kittens! As pets!

Leah has a tattoo on the back of her neck of a cougar jumping through fire.

To annoy Seth, Leah, calls Seth, Sethykins. Believe me it annoys him every time.

Leah was a vegetarian for two years up until 4 years ago!

Her car only plays pop music, no exceptions! Unless its REALLY good piano music on a CD.

Leah hates snakes and spiders, she won't go near them.

She likes to cuddle. That is something I would never have guessed!

She wanted to be on Broadway from when she was eight to 12.

She likes sports. She is not good at them unless its baseball. We sometimes play it with the Cullens.

She won't tell anyone one, but the Cullens are growing on her. Except for Bella. And Nessie.

Leah can sing really good, which is a good thing. The pack wants to have a singing contest. Its gonna be me and her…

She laughs hysterically if she eats anything with sugar in it after three in the morning.

Her favorite perfume is Japanese Cherry Blossom scented.

She paints her nails at least once every week.

She will not wear any bracelet except the one I gave her in 3rd grade, but she loves necklaces!

She is addicted to gum. She literally has a pack or more a day.

She loves horror movies!

I never realized how much there was to Leah. The little things I know about her really affect our lives. Like, we may go broke one day because she has to keep buying gum. Or how she may accidentally poison me with her cooking! I love Leah and I have learned a lot about her. But, we have plenty of time for that. Shes smart and talented (but not in everything) and she knows how to piss me off and put me in a good mood. She really cares about me….and I really care about her. A lot. A whole lot more than I used to actually.

Bonus #1- She loves hide and seek ||| Bonus #2 She loves lightening storms.

October 11th, 2011

"I.. I.. uhmm.. I, I love you." He let out a strong breath and his shoulders relaxed, he returned my poem and held my face in his hands, once again. "I love you Lee-lah, I love your sarcasm and your uplifting words. I love when you flip Paul off and when you kiss Seth's forehead before he goes to sleep. I love how you cry when you're sad and how you cry when you're happy. It confuses the guys and they never know how to react, but I love how I'm the only one that can tell, and I love how, because of this I'm the only one that can comfort you when those tears are shed out of sadness. As I know that right now, those tears streaming down you face are tears of joy. But most of all, I love the fact that I can do this, and have the security that you won't pull apart… or rip my head out for that matter".. I smacked his arm and he pressed his lips to mine…

As we break away he smiles, I smile back and he puts his forehead to mine and I whisper "I love you too." Back to him. He smiles and hugs me tightly and I choke out "Okay. I love you, but your gonna choke me to death. Kinda like Seth's death grip for pay back….." he lets me out of it and murmurs "Sorry…." I look at him and my smile lingers on my face "Don't be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Who liked that chapter? Well here is the next one! Enjoy! :D**

October 12th, 2011

I wake up with blurry vision and someone breathing under my head. I then remember that Jacob stayed the night last night while Charlie stayed at Billy's for the week and the Swan's house was getting redecorated on the first floor.

I'm glad Jake snuck into my room last night and away from the sofa. He scared the hell outta me but I'm glad he did. We whispered things, secrets and things we know about each other and things we don't know.

"Jake…Jacob…Wake up Jake…" I whisper sweetly in his ear. He wakes up, a smile on his face as he kisses me quickly and I giggle. We only slept together, nothing else, but mom would be suspicious, so I whispered "Hurry and go back to the couch before my mom wakes up." He nods and gets up, only pajama pants on, he never sleeps with a shirt on of course, and I get up with him, a tank top and denim Nike shorts on, kiss him and he goes back to the couch and I follow, going to cook breakfast with Seth.

I change into a different camo tank top and camo denim shorts. We are having bacon, eggs, and toast. And a lot of it too. We are werewolves, we have to eat a lot, what can I say. It isn't exactly my fault or anyone else's. Not that the problem can be helped anyway…its not so bad. Just extra food. Its actually fun. You get to run freely, skip school, and no one can really worry that much about you if they know your secret because your so much stronger than you used to be.

So after we ate breakfast, we went to a clearing deep in the woods near the beach for a pack meeting. There are now 16 of us. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Me, Seth, Collin, Brady, and the newbies are Zack, Mickey, Garret, Rory, Posy, and Thresh. All boys. I'm STILL the only girl in the pack. Its ironic…but in a way its nice, you have guy friends to help you and protect you if you need it.

The older members of the pack that are picked (Me, Sam, Jacob, Paul and Jared) have a group of people to watch and teach and train. I volunteered to get the most because I was best with kids in many ways. I have Seth, Rory, Posy and Thresh in my group. They're a nice set of kids. Brothers. Thresh is the oldest, then Rory, then Posy, who is the same age as Seth.

They're mother, Hayley is a nice woman, but she cant take care of them anymore. Thresh normally takes care of his younger brothers. So I told her I'd watch out for them like they were my own little brothers. Thresh is a year younger than me (I'm 18) and Rory is 16. Seth and Posy are 15. Thresh's father died in the war and his mother is as old as my father would be. She has heart problems too and had to go to the Nursing Home.

So everyone in the pack calls me Lee-lee now. It doesn't get on my nerves as much as it used to, I actually like it, but only one 5 people in the world can call me Lee-lah. Rory, Posy, Seth, Thresh, and Jacob Black. I train them in the clearing where we fought the newborns with Jacob and his bunch of two. He has Zach and Garret.

"So, today we are starting on Controling Anger. Has anyone been practicing since we were last on this subject?" I ask. Thresh smirks and says "Yeah. We all have but Seth and I got it down. Posy and Rory need the works in the one." I nod and look at Rory and Posy. They smile and I ask "Ready?" They shrug and nod and I look at Thresh and Seth with a nod. They smirk and yell at Posy and Rory. Things like "Get your asses up and get to work" and "Stop it you little Bastards and go cry to your mommy if you don't wanna be a big kid yet" that gets Posy, of course, because he is less mature, but Rory is a little tempered. Not much. So Thresh and Seth keep going.

Rory doesn't break. Good. His training is done on that subject. "Good, Rory. You're done." He smiles and Posy phases back to a human, Thresh giving him a pair of jean shorts while I'm turned around. Newbies are so shy sometimes….its not like you can help but see at one point anyway…..So he just keeps his shorts off instead while they practice and Jacob's pair practice and I talk to him about tomorrow's lesson.

At one point, we decide they are so far ahead that we can go on to hunting. But not predator hunting, prey hunting. Food. Deer and wild cats and the occasional bear. At 7:00 p.m. we go home for a little and get ready for a camp out. Not a normal bon fire, a camp out. It'll be in the woods by the cliffs.

I get some pajama pants and a maroon tank top and put them in a small bag, like a tote purse, and head for the cliffs. Me and Seth walk, talking about home and mom and the new members of the pack. He says he can tell that Thresh and me will be friends and him and Posy will be too. Rory will probably fit in with someone like Embry or Jake or Quil. A joker.

I giggle and we keep walking. Sooner or later we arrive at Thresh, Posy and Rory's. They follow us to the cliffs where Paul Jacob Embry and Jared are waiting, jumping off. We smile and I get infront of them. They smirk and laugh, excited to watch me do my own version of the cannon ball. I backflip off the edge off the cliff, crouching myself into a ball, my hair blowing as I keep flipping in circles. But when I hit the water, I hit something hard after a get a good five feet under. I try to scream but then hold in the rest of my breath.

I cant see because the water is murky. What ever I hit pulls my farther down under. It yanks at my tank top using it to pull me down and my legs and arms whirl around in the water, fighting to get up as I need air. Something jumps in after me. Four something's. I black out, air flowing out of me. The grab me and yank me away from whatever is pulling me down. They pull me on shore. The next thing I remember is waking up on the cliff, the four boys that jumped after me around me in a tent. Jacob, Sam, Paul and Thresh.

My vision is blurry but I know my brothers and my love. They smile and I smile back weakly. Jacob is hold my left hand and Thresh holding my right. I give them a weak squeeze and they smile more. "What was pulling me?" I ask. They all look at eachother and Sam shrugs. "We couldn't catch it. Thresh and Jacob wouldn't stop yelling that we need to get you out first."

I smile at them and look back at Sam. "I think it was a vampire…it was cold, but could've been a fish or shark. I've seen sharks here. I'll be fine. You can all go back to jumping and ill be out in a second." They nod and leave, I come out after a second and lay by the campfire, Paul, Sam Jared and Embry are still jumping one last time while we all tell stories and roast marshmellows, hotdogs and someone had the idea to roast a potato slice for a chip.

It was actually pretty cool. It worked. That someone that had the idea, Mickey, who is in Sams group, was laughing as he ate the large chip without salt. We all laughed with him. I was snuggled up to Jake, my legs curled up to my chest and my head on his chest as he sat against a log. Kim was snuggled to Jared, Emily to Sam, Quil and Claire, and Rory's mom dropped off their youngest brother. Vick was four. He snuggled next to Posy, who let him sit in his lap.

Vick was very shy but not to me or his brothers. He knows me. I go to their house almost everyday to help. I normally go into the garden and help Ms. Elisa (Thresh's mom) plant lavender roses and daisies. Shes very nice. The first few times she tried to pay me. I wouldn't accept the money. If they live here on the reserve they are family. _Especially_ if her sons are in the pack. I'm sure Vick will be too.

Anyway, we were all telling stories. Mostly of how we met, what we used to do for fun when we were small and only friends, or how we used to act. It went around in a circle, starting with Sam. Last, it came to me. I blushed, giggled, and started my story. It was about all of the above. How I met Jacob when we were little and my attitude toward everyone.

"The first time I met Jake, mom and dad were bringing me and Seth over so dad and Billy could go fishing. Mom stayed to watch the three of us. We found a dead fat moldy rat in the woods. I almost puked. Seth picked it up and ran us around the woods near the house with it in his hand. We ran into a hollow tree, me and Jake, and let Seth run around trying to find us while we sat in it and whispered. We giggled a lot and after a while Seth put it down.

So we came out and chased him around with sticks until mom made us all come in. We ate and all sat in the living room and watched television, leaning on each other, our backs to the bottom of the couch. In about an hour, we fell asleep, Seth leaning on my shoulder, me on Jacob's, and Jacob on a pillow. So me and Seth spent the night there and mom and dad went home. In the morning we all locked ourselves in Jake's room and whispered until mom came to pick us up and Billy and Jake came over for dinner." Everyone was giggling by the time I finished. Then we just started talking. Our own conversations to one another.

Me, Thresh, Rory and occasionally Vick are talking about books. We all like to read and Vick likes to listen to stories. I read a series of books called the hunger games and told the three about their names being in there and they said their mother read the books and that's how she named them.

My favorite books are the Hunger Games, Thresh's and Rory's favorite books are Twilight. And Vick's is Good night moon. It's a small childrens book, the words alone is only about 2 or 3 normal book pages. So after a while we all decide to go to sleep. Or the girls at least. Me, Emily, Kim, and Claire are sharing a four person tent. They go to sleep but I go back to the fire and read while the boys talk about what they want in life and joke around and push a couple people towards the edge of the cliff but not off.

It took me a while to get annoyed, but the boys didn't think I was listening, which I wasn't until I heard my name, but I heard them whispering about how long they thought me and Jake would last. Jacob had gone down to the beach for a walk along with Embry, Quil, and Seth. Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin were whispering about me and Jake. Rory and his brothers were talking on a lower cliff.

I heard Sam say "Be nice. They probably wont last long but they are a good temporary couple anyway." And Paul said "Come on guys. They seem good together." Jared, Brady and Collin had already put in their comments. I had heard enough. I was tired off the boys doing that. I got up, my face feeling red, I threw my book to the tent and it landed on a stray blanket and I stomped into the woods.

The only person to come after me was Paul. "Whats the matter with you?" he asked as if he was 100% innocent. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me_? Whats wrong with _you_ Paul? I thought you were my friend!"

I turn away, storming farther into the woods. He phases and nuzzles me, trying to say sorry, but I start to cry and phase, running as fast as I can, he chases after me, but everyone knows that even the newbie's are to slow for me. I'm fastest and the only girl. He starts to think. _"Lee-lee I'm sorry. I helped! I said you two are a good couple!" _he thinks. _"Save it Paul. I don't need your petty talk. You said we SEEM. That's no better than what they said!"_

I stop. There isn't any use in running from your problems. I hear more voices in my head after about five seconds. Seth and Thresh._ "Lee-lah! Come back!" _I ignore them and lay there, wanting Jacob to come find me. After a while I fall asleep.

**I know, this chapter is long, but WHO LIKED IT? Please review and favorite! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

October 13th, 2011

I wake up the next morning in a tent with four other wolves. Two of them are awake, peering at me from across the tent. I turn the other way and one trots over to me. _"Lee-lee…I'm sorry. I really am." _Its Paul. The other wolf that is awake is Jacob. I get up, nuzzle Paul as I pass, forgiving him, and lay against Jacob. Then Sam wakes up and I get up, about to leave the tent, but he gets up and blocks it.

"_What you bugger?"_ I say, glaring at him harshly. He whimpers and I roll my eyes. "_Lee-lee…I'm sorry too. We didn't mean it like that anyway. We were talking about if Jake hadn't imprinted on you." _My eyes widen and I look at Sam "_What?" _Then Paul "What?" Then Jake. _"WHAT?" _They all start thinking at the same time and my head starts to spin, my mind wants to explode, and my legs feel suddenly weak. I pass out. Right there. On the floor of the tent, in front of four guys.

I wake up after an hour or so and trot to my tent, phase, get dressed, and go for a walk on the beach. After a little, Jacob appears walking beside me. "H-how…When did you…" I stop. I'm not able to finish my sentences, so what's the point? He takes my hand and pulls me to him, hugging me close and sets his chin on the top of my head. "Do you really want to know when?" He asks.

I can feel his throat moving on my head. "Yes…" is all I can choke out, confused. "When we slept together…two months ago." I'm surprised. Confused, but surprised. And a little angry…"And when were you going to tell me?" I ask. He probably wasn't. "I was going to take you on a walk today like now…but I guess Sam felt the need to yell it. Not SO bad though…" I look up at him. "Yeah…I guess you were right. I over reacted, it was stupid."

He let go of me and we sat on a log by the edge of the beach next to the cliffs. I blinked. Then I realized how tired I was from all the excitement last night. "I'm gonna go get some rest…or eat…or something…" I rubbed the back of my neck and got up awkwardly, walking back to the woods.

I could feel his eyes staring after me. I felt awkward, having him stare after me. It was strange. But awkward and strange in a good way. Then I stopped. I can't just LEAVE him there. Not when he's…no. He's Jacob. I do NOT love Jacob Black. But I do to! I don't know WHY but I do! What the hell is wrong with me?

I turned around and sat back down by him. "Maybe I'll just stay." WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? Oh well…

**Hope you all liked that chapter! Comment and review ill put up the next one asap! :D**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry Guys, But I have to say, If I don't get more reviews updates will be slower! More reviews please! I need 7 every chapter to update! :D Love you all and thank you for your lovely reviews! :DDD**

**Love, the happy auther of many stories and very many more yet to come, Megan.**

**P.S. :D Im writing like 5 more stories for Gallagher girls and a few for twilight and in the future, harry potter and the hunger games, please review and tell me which ones you want me to post first! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

October, 14 2011

I woke up at about 7:00 a.m. Jacob was right beside me. We slept on the beach. I jumped up. Seth was right there looking at us.

"Oh, boy…" I whispered to myself.

"Seth…" I started to deny what it looked like.

"You loooooove him." He teased me.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE RAT!" I said and started chasing after him.

He ran around by the water, splashing as we ran, laughing or heads off. Jake woke up a few minutes later and we stopped.

"Hey Jake…" I said, blushing now.

I heard Seth stifle a laugh behind me and kicked him in the shin.

"See ya later Lee-lah!" he said and ran off before I could reach him.

Jacob smiled at me and I blushed a little. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I love you too." I said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a kiss. And you know what? The kiss felt good. The kiss felt…right. Like I should be there and that's what we should be doing at that moment. Like we were meant to.

And I liked it. I like it a lot. And it looked like he did to. Because we kept kissing until Sam cam down and told us to get a room because they found what had grabbed me. Or _who_ I should say.

The pale vampire sat up, grinning at me. She had blueish black hair, red eyes, long nails, and looked like she was bitten in her late teens early 20's. I had to admit, she was very very pretty,

"Hello, dear." She greeted me when I stepped closer.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You know. I know you know," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"A name." I retorted.

"Now why would I tell you that?"  
>"Because if you don't then I'll let my friend kill you much slower. Much more painfully." I said slyly.<p>

"Ericadessa." She said. Pretty name, but long.

I turned and looked at Jared. "Go check with the Cullens. See if they know or have heard of her." I ordered. He looked at me like I was mad. "Now!" I snapped. He nodded and ran off.

"Just because I'm not the alpha doesn't mean I can't give orders." I whispered, mostly for just myself to hear, but I know everyone else heard me whisper it too.

Then, two more vampires appeared out of the woods. Ericadessa grinned at then and they grinned back. Then they all jumped up at us.


	6. Chapter 6

_**FLASH BACK!**_

_**"Hello, dear." She greeted me when I stepped closer.**_

_**"Who are you?" I asked.**_

_**"You know. I know you know," she replied in a sing-song voice.**_

_**"A name." I retorted.**_

_**"Now why would I tell you that?"  
>"Because if you don't then I'll let my friend kill you much slower. Much more painfully." I said slyly.<strong>_

_**"Ericadessa." She said. Pretty name, but long.**_

_**I turned and looked at Jared. "Go check with the Cullens. See if they know or have heard of her." I ordered. He looked at me like I was mad. "Now!" I snapped. He nodded and ran off.**_

_**"Just because I'm not the alpha doesn't mean I can't give orders." I whispered, mostly for just myself to hear, but I know everyone else heard me whisper it too.**_

_**Then, two more vampires appeared out of the woods. Ericadessa grinned at then and they grinned back. Then they all jumped up at us.**_

**Next thing I know, Ericadessa-if that is her real name- grabs me by the throat.**

"**JAKE!" I shriek though I don't know why because I could fight her on my own. **

**I grab her arms but before I can even try to get her off me on my own, she is swung off me by another force. Sam. **

"**Thanks," I say as I run to help Posy who has already phased to fight a male vampire that is at least two times his size.**

"**Posy! Watch you're-" I say it to late. The vampire body slams into little Posy's side. There's a familiar crushing sound, the same that I had heard when Jacob had saved me from the newborn vampire two years ago. The crush still haunts me… if I hadn't been stupid he wouldn't have been hurt…**

"**POSY!" my shriek is deafening, I run for him and lunge at the vampire, phasing in mid air and snatching him off my little pack brother. The vampire bites my shoulder and I yelp but don't let go. I can't let him get anyone else. I latch on his neck and yank until I hear the unmistakable sound of metal-vampires breaking. I have taken off his neck. Exactly what he deserves.**

**I phase back, not thinking of anything but my brother now though Paul tosses me a very long big t-shirt that just has to be his as Jake just gets back.**

"**Help him! We have to get him to Emily's. No one needs to tell his mother about this," my glare is hard on my pack mates as Thresh, Jake, Paul and Sam pick him up as carefully as possible and put him in the back of Sam's truck, Jake and Sam staying in the back with Posy and Thresh stepping on the gas peddle.**

**I punch a tree hard with my fist, angry and bleary eyed.**

"**Lee, he'll be okay," Paul says, grabbing my arms.**

"**It happened again! Because of me! If I had just thrown that stupid vampire off me Sam could have been over helping Posy! If I hadn't played tupid to prove myself to all of you, Jake wouldn't have gotten hurt! Paul, no one gets hurt when I'm not here! It's me! I'm the chink in the armor, I have to go." I say.**

**Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be up soon, sorry I was SOOOOOOOO late updating!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**FLASH BACK!**_

"_**It happened again! Because of me! If I had just thrown that stupid vampire off me Sam could have been over helping Posy! If I hadn't played stupid to prove myself to all of you, Jake wouldn't have gotten hurt! Paul, no one gets hurt when I'm not here! It's me! I'm the chink in the armor, I have to go." I say.**_

"**What do you-" Paul starts but pauses, figuring out what I mean.**

**But it's too late. I'm already running. Into the woods, away from my brother and best friend who helped me through the hatred of my other pack mates and understanding the Cullen's and my jealousy of the just born baby half blood vampire Renesmee. **

**Away from my love and my pain and my problems.**

**Away from everything.**

**I keep running for hours and hours, all the way till night fall. I have no idea where I am, but upon arriving behind a little 3 story run-down hotel by the beach, I stop. I have cash in my pocket, my shorts and tank top in my muzzle. I'm suddenly glad I remember to snatch them up. **

**I phase at the edge of the woods, hidden by the trees, and walk up to the hotel. By looking at the brochures and maps I find that I am in Seattle. No wonder, I can still smell the newborns from two years ago. **

**I go to the counter and the woman gives me an odd look because of the dirt on my skin but doesn't ask. She smiles and says "And how can I help you today, ma'am?"**

"**I'd like a room."  
>She nods and types something into the computer, then turns to face me again. <strong>

"**That'll be 73 dollars, please. Debit, credit or cash?" she says with another fake smile that tells me she's been here all night and can't wait for her shift to be over.**

**I don't have that much cash with me so I pull out my prepaid credit card and hand it to her for her to ring up.**

"**What floor would you like ma'am? We aren't very busy."**

"**Second, please," I say in a soft voice and she hands my card back along with a room key that has **_**Room 203**_** scrawled on it in slender black ink.**

"**Have a nice stay!" she calls after me as I walk to the elevator.**

**My room is a blue walled suite with a small bathroom, closet, and a very extremely soft bed. The bed is a queen, the room about 40 by 40 feet. There's also a landline and alarm clock on the nightstand and a table and two chairs by the window, a balcony on the other side of the room.**

**This suite is **_**so sweet…**_

**It makes me wish I had Jacob to share it with…**

**I quickly shake the thought of Jacob Black from my head and lay my keys, wallet and other belongings on the night stand and closing the door, then crawl on the bed, ready to take a nap.**

**Within five seconds of laying my head down on the feathery pillow, I fall asleep.**

_**The next day**_

**I wake up the next day and order room service on the old landline. Eggs, 2 chicken biscuits, orange juice, 2 muffins and a slice of apple pie. And I eat every single bit of it, to the waiter's surprise. An hour later he wheels out the cart.**

**At twelve o'clock noon, I check out of the hotel, turning in the room key with all of my small belongings, including my cell phone that has 12 missed calls and messages I don't check, in my pocket, go to the woods, phase, and continue my quest away from home. I have to keep my pack safe, even if it's without me being there.**

**I run for a few hours, stopping by a tiny pond to drink, and start running again. Until my phone vibrates in my mouth.**

**I phase and look at it.**

_**Jake**_** is displayed across the screen, Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend' playing as the ring tone. **

**I want to answer it…but I have to keep him safe…I love him; I need to make sure he knows I'm safe…but he might not be safe if I'm around…**

_**CLIFF HANGER! Will she answer it? You'll have to wait and see…. Ha ha! Please Review, Favorite and add to Alerts! I love you, my wonderful fans!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong>

**Okay, so about the review thing. I realize I shouldn't have set a certain number of reviews, I was just really hoping to get more. I didn't mean to imply I was not going to update it until I get that certain amount of reviews or it would just going unfinished, I was going to finish anyway, I am really sorry.**

**I'm glad you guys like it and, YES! THEY ARE HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS! BECAUSE I LOVE THEM THAT FLIPPIN MUCH! Haha, I'm glad you guys noticed. **

**I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know, no fun :c but I was very busy and distracted with other things but I promise I'll try to update more, I just get distracted really easily.**

**ANYWAYS, on to the main event…**

_I run for a few hours, stopping by a tiny pond to drink, and start running again. Until my phone vibrates in my mouth._

_I phase and look at it._

_Jake is displayed across the screen, Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend' playing as the ring tone. _

_I want to answer it…but I have to keep him safe…I love him; I need to make sure he knows I'm safe…but he might not be safe if I'm around…_

"Jake…?" I answer the phone in the tiniest, slightly afraid voice imaginable. You don't want to see a wolf pissed off. Not me. Not Paul. Not Jacob. Not the rest of the pack. Definitely not all of us together.

"LEAH ALYSSA CLEARWATER! Where are you? My god I've been worried absolutely sick, where are you?! Leah, I am going to come get you. You know we can't be apart. Who the hell are you trying to protect us-an angry pissed off pack of wolves-from?! Leah please come home. Please come back to me," he pleads with me.

"Jake…" I whimper. I swear I, Leah Clearwater, am crying at this very moment.

"Leah…baby, where are you? Just let Paul and I come get you. We'll be okay, baby. I promise. Where are you, baby girl?" he asks in a more careful, less angry and more heartbroken voice. I know he can hear the crying in my voice this way. Even over the phone.

"I don't know where I am, Jacob… I think I'm in Grant County…Maybe in Moses Lake, I'm pretty sure…Jake come get me…As much as I'd hate to say it, I'm scared…And be careful…I'll explain everything when you're here, okay..?" I say quietly into the phone, knowing he is hanging on and listening to every word. And he should. Especially about being careful.

"I love you," he says in his husky, whispery voice. "Stay right where you are, baby girl," he adds.

"I love you too, Jacob…" and he hangs up.

I sigh and sit down beside my clothing and my phone, placing it over my t-shirt, and phase back into a wolf, laying beside it under a tree and shut my eyes. It will be a long day and I've been feeling pretty weak since that fight with those vampires.

*J POV*

"PAUL!" I yell as I bound into Emily's house where Posy is splayed across the soda sleeping and healing and Paul, Embry, Jared, Thresh and a few of the other boys are pigging out over Emily's cooking. Paul looks up at me immediately, right to hope for the news I've brought. "I've got her. Let's go."

"I'm coming too," Embry says, standing. The other guys nodding.

"We'll stay here for the rest of our pack and our mates. Watch your backs, guys. Update us every hour. We'll be alternating phasing, if you need help, we're a thought away. Be quick. Leah knows there's someone out there for all of us, they're a big threat if she's running away like this," Sam says. Of course he would know things like this, he broke her heart for her cousin after all. I shouldn't be mad at him for it but I am a little.

We turn to leave and phase just outside the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_FLASH BACK_

_"PAUL!" I yell as I bound into Emily's house where Posy is splayed across the soda sleeping and healing and Paul, Embry, Jared, Thresh and a few of the other boys are pigging out over Emily's cooking. Paul looks up at me immediately, right to hope for the news I've brought. "I've got her. Let's go."_

_"I'm coming too," Embry says, standing. The other guys nodding._

_"We'll stay here for the rest of our pack and our mates. Watch your backs, guys. Update us every hour. We'll be alternating phasing, if you need help, we're a thought away. Be quick. Leah knows there's someone out there for all of us, they're a big threat if she's running away like this," Sam says. Of course he would know things like this; he broke her heart for her cousin after all. I shouldn't be mad at him for it but I am a little._

_We turn to leave and phase just outside the door._

**SOOOO Sorry it's been so long. I'll try to update more, I really have been trying I was just focusing on another fanfic and had things going on. Sorry. Here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

"LEAH!" the booming sound of Jake's voice comes into my thoughts.

I am on the ground by a lake in wolf form, my paws are in the water and I am lying down. I feel so tired and dizzy, my vision is double. I see Jake, Paul and Embry splash towards me in the water. I whimper in answer. They phase just in front of me and huddle just as I take my own human form. I am too weak to stay in my wolf form.

"God…Embry, get Leah's cell and call the others. Tell them to get Carlisle to the house. We need to hurry…" Jacob says as he examines my body quickly. I must look pretty bad.

"Jake…" I breathe it out; the 'j' so lowly said it sounds like I said 'ake'.

He dresses me very quickly and looks to Paul. "Grab her legs," he says, and Paul lifts my legs, Jake my torso and head, so they can lift me up and the start to run to a truck. Embry's truck. They lay me in the bed and Jake jumps in the driver's seat. Paul and Embry sit in back with me.

"Carlisle is at Emily's, Lee. You'll be okay. We'll be home soon," Embry says, rubbing my arm gently.

Paul is beside me, making these awful weird faces to distract me, and trust me, seeing Paul like this is pretty distracting. Embry crawls through the open back window into the truck, leaving Paul alone to comfort me before the faces began.

Paul cocks his head, cross his eyes and sticks out his tongue. He pulls his cheeks and sticks out my tongue. After I smile because the laughing hurts, he stops, shifts into a wolf and licks my arm, whimpering for my pain. As he licks my shoulder-the control center of my excruciating pain and dizziness, I moan in pain. He continues to lick it though, because he knows just because it hurts doesn't mean you shouldn't clean the wound.

I look at my shoulder. I hadn't noticed it this morning but it now has a slight purple discoloration. It looks like a dark purple and black bruise, spreading throughout my arm.

"Face it Paul…with the way this is spreading…I'll die before we get back to La Push…Just stop trying…" my voice sounds like the living dead. I mean it in the most sincere way possible. In the 20 minutes we'd been in the truck, it'd formed into zombie talk.

He shape shifted back into his human form. "No, Leah, you aren't, okay? You're gonna live because we're gonna get one of them to take the venom out and you're gonna be just fine, okay?" he says in a very determined voice.

I smile at how determined he is, just a little, before I start coughing and hyperventilating because I honest to God can't barely breathe.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was such a short chapter. PLEASE Review, favorite, by all means, if you didn't like it tell me what was wrong. Any ideas you guys have, anything. I wanna know what you guys think is gonna happen, what should happen and your thoughts of the chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I look at my shoulder. I hadn't noticed it this morning but it now has a slight purple discoloration. It looks like a dark purple and black bruise, spreading throughout my arm._

"_Face it Paul…with the way this is spreading…I'll die before we get back to La Push…Just stop trying…" my voice sounds like the living dead. I mean it in the most sincere way possible. In the 20 minutes we'd been in the truck, it'd formed into zombie talk._

_He shape shifted back into his human form. "No, Leah, you aren't, okay? You're gonna live because we're gonna get one of them to take the venom out and you're gonna be just fine, okay?" he says in a very determined voice. _

_I smile at how determined he is, just a little, before I start coughing and hyperventilating because I honest to God can't barely breathe._

He whimpers and lays beside me, his head on my belly looking at my face sadly. My vision is blurring and my breathing is now short and cut off.

I feel the truck stop before my vision clouds, blackens, and I am all alone in my own senseless, dark world.

**Jacob's POV**

The guys and I help haul Leah out of the truck and into Sam and Emily's. Carlisle is already there as we lie Leah down on a bed and he assesses her, Rosalie at his side but in the corner of the room, lips pursed and she is intently watching her adopted father as he works on Leah.

"Everyone out," she says after glancing at Carlisle and how crowded he is with more than half the huge pack in the bedroom.

"No," Paul, Seth and I say at the same time. Paul is like her brother. Real brother. Seth is her actual brother. I am her mate. And we cannot leave her like this. Everyone else leaves and we are allowed to stay. He sucks the venom out of Leah's veins and I cringe at the sight along with the other guys and even Rosalie.

Leah chokes in her sleep but the doctor helps her and shakes a hand at us to stay seated and out of the way, that he can handle the problem, because somehow he knew I was standing and ready to act.

She watches us, not in disgust now, but with slight curiosity and…likeliness? She seems genuinely worried about the she-wolf in front of us all. I only rarely glance up at the vampire and my pack mates, near to never taking my eyes off of my mate and the doctor.

Then I get to thinking.

What if she doesn't survive anyway? We'll never get engaged or married or have kids or get our own house…

I sound like a girl.

Soon the doctor gives her a last assessment and then leaves with a nod to me as well as Paul and Seth and beckons Rosalie to follow him out. They leave after giving me the information that I need. That Leah will wake up in a few days and she'll be weak at first but get stronger as the hours pull on after she awakens.

Her awake, healthy and alive is good enough for me.

**Four Days Later**

"Jake…" I hear a whisper. It's the voice I've been waiting for. I haven't left this chair since arriving here from rescuing her. Haven't eaten. Barely slept. I look up to see her gorgeous eyes on me, her voice weak, tired and slightly shaky.

"Leah!" I whisper yell, hugging her body lightly and kissing her. She kisses back very weakly and I kiss her forehead. "I was so worried about you, prinsesa," I kiss all over her face, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her mouth, her eyelids and forehead and ears.

She smiles to me weakly. "I love you too. And Jacob Black did you just call me princess?" she giggles weakly at my attempt to be all romantic and stuff.

I chuckle and kiss her nose.

It can only get better from here.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I haven't updated in a while and I figure I need to before the year is up. Happy new years to all of you! Love you guys! Please review! –Megan**


End file.
